thebillfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode:Zain- No Going Back Part 1
|EpisodeAlternativeTitle = |Image = |Image_Size = 290px |Image_Caption = |EpisodeNo = 2132 |EpisodeYearxNo = 2007x006 |Series = 23 |Airdate = 18th January 2007 |AirdateAU = |Written_By = Chris Murray |Written_By2 = |Produced_By = Sylvie Boden |Directed_By = Reza Moradi |onscreen-credits = |Prev = Mistaken Identity |Next = Zain- Fake Information Part 2 }} Nadir returns from holiday, with his drugs baron girlfriend, Kristen Shaw, and her business partner gangster, Paul Haskew, in tow. He arrives back at work to find the Serious Organised Crime Agency filling the team in on a new lead in the Colombian drug deal. Realising he has to choose between his job and Kristen, he decides to sell his soul - and now there is no going back. Emma and Will help a teenager who has become worried that he can't contact his mother, and when she is found assaulted, Webb, Manson and Hunter suspect her son is involved. With the Serious Organised Crime Agency (SOCA) on their way to fill the team in on a new lead in the Colombian drug deal, Meadows is anxious to get Zain who has been away on holiday, up to speed. At Bar Morocco, Zain and drugs baron, Kristen Shaw, return from their holiday together. Kristen’s business partner, Paul Haskew is angry to see the obviously loved-up couple and tells Zain they no longer need him. Zain tries to threaten his way back into the deal, but Haskew is quick to remind him of the incriminating tape of Zain warning Kristen about the police search a couple of weeks ago. Back at the station, Zain arrives an hour late and explains away his tardiness by telling Jack his plane was delayed. SOCA Officer Marcus Swift explains to the team that the date of the deal appears to have been brought forward and also that ‘believed-to-be-dead’ drugs mule, Eva Garcia is being discharged from hospital today and will be placed in a safe house. Zain promises to try find out where the deal will take place. Honey is completely unaware of the case, and despite their language barrier, Honey is assigned to watch over Eva. Back at Bar Morocco, Zain wins Haskew over by telling him that SOCA know that the deal is taking place the next day. He suggests they feed the cops a dummy location for the deal. Zain secretly comes clean to bar worker, Chez Williams, telling him that he was working undercover when he first asked to be introduced to Kristen, but now he has fallen in love with her, he has crossed over. Chez asks Zain if he’s sure he can trust Kristen because she still seems pretty tight with her ex-lover Haskew. Back in CID, Zain lies through his teeth, assuring Phil that he hasn’t ‘gone native’ and is looking forward to arresting Kristen when the time comes. Zain tells Heaton, Jack and Officer Swift that the deal is going ahead at Jamaica Docks not Bonham Wharf where the deal is actually happening. Meanwhile, Emma and Will attend a shout – Rob Landis who called the cops, is worried about his mother who isn’t answering her door. They burst in to find his mother, Jeannie, unconscious with a serious head wound who also appears to have been sexually assaulted. The PCs update Manson and Mickey telling them that Rob, with an expensive car, arrived back this morning after a trip to Nice. Elsewhere, Turner calls Neil to inform him on Gary Caldwell, a known sex offender whose previous attacks are similar, who lives just a few doors down. After questioning Caldwell, Stuart tells Neil that he has broken into two women’s houses in the past but never went through with an assault and he has been released after serving two years in prison - he also has an alibi, but Stuart insists . Mickey tells Neil he’s suspicious about Rob, he seems to have been telling a few tall tales about his trip to Nice, perhaps Rob disguised the attack as sexual when the motive was actually monetary. Mickey says that Rob was exaggerating wildly about his job, he’s living in his father’s shadow, who was a respected biochemist. Out on the beat, Emma and Will uncover a major breakthrough in the investigation; a blood-soaked hammer used in the attack on Jeannie. Stuart tells Neil and Mickey that not only is the hammer is covered with Caldwell’s fingerprints but his alibi has also fallen through. Confronted with all the evidence against him, Stuart gets Caldwell to fold, admitting that he assaulted Jeannie. Neil insists on leading the remainder of the interview saying something isn’t right. Caldwell gives a series of incorrect details from the assault when questioned about the crime and eventually admits to wanting to go back into prison. He comes clean - he had nothing to do with the attack at the Landis home. Rob is left as the only suspect, but is he the type of person who’d attack his own mother? Honey feels jealous when she sees Will and Emma partnered together. She later asks Will if he wants to go on holiday together and he says he'll think about two weeks in Tenerife, which Honey arranged, before telling Tony that his relationship with Honey was just meant to be a bit of fun. *Andrew Lancel as DI Neil Manson *T J Ramini as DC Zain Nadir *Chris Simmons as DC Mickey Webb *Doug Rao as DS Stuart Turner *Scott Maslen as DS Phil Hunter *Daniel Flynn as Supt John Heaton *Kim Tiddy as PC Honey Harman *Simon Rouse as DCI Jack Meadows *Gary Lucy as PC Will Fletcher *Melanie Gutteridge as PC Emma Keane *Graham Cole as PC Tony Stamp Category:2007 Episodes Category:Series 23